


Fours years and counting.

by Awkwardpickles91



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwardpickles91/pseuds/Awkwardpickles91
Summary: Aaron and Robert remember their first kiss.





	Fours years and counting.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is Amazing!
> 
> Thanks for Reading!

Aaron had woken up and got up; putting on his boxers that were thrown off by Robert before they passed out. Aaron then grabbed his rope and ties it around his wait; going downstairs and makes them both a brew. Today was a big day for him and Robert. 

 

    Today marked four years since they had their first kiss by the layby; it still stunned Aaron how that day had went. As he lead against the counter and sighed. “Morning; what you doing up?” looks over at Robert; who was yawning and his hair was out of control; his rope open; showing off his chest and boxers. “Like what you see?” clears his throat; “Shut up; your not all that.” Robert smiled and walked over to Aaron; “what you doing up so early?” wraps his arms around his waist and kisses his head. 

 

   “Its 7;30; s’not that early.” Robert groaned a bit and nuzzled Aaron neck; “I wanna go back to bed with you..” Trails his hand down Aaron under his robe and palms him thru his boxers; making him moan. “Stop; go back to bed; I’ll bring it up to you and we can stay in bed for a better part of the day.” Robert stopped and looked at him; “yeah?” Smiles and Aaron sighs; swimming back. Yes.”   Robert smiles and kisses Aaron on the check and walks back upstairs. 

 

   Aaron shook his head and sighed; and filled up both of their mugs; grabbing both and heading back upstairs; Aaron wanted to just have a relaxing day with his husband; walks into the bedroom and finds Robert with his robe off and looks at Aaron. Smiles and hands him his mug. Get in the bed and sighs, “I wanna just have a quiet day.” 

 

  Robert blows on his coffee and takes a drink; “sounds good to me.” puts it on the bedside table; “so...can you believe how long its been?” Aaron finished his drink and sat his down on the bedside table as well; “believe what?” Robert looked at him; “Since our first kiss?” Aaron smiled and sighed; “you remember?” Robert scoffed; “of course I do; I can’t ever forget that kiss. It was our first kiss and...changed everything.” 

 

  Aaron sighed and wrapped arm around his waist and cuddles against him; “All I wanted was to have a quiet day off and instead I’m being kissed by some smug prick.” Robert chuckles and kissed Aaron; Aaron kisses him back; moaning. 

 

  Robert pulled away and sighs; “I couldn’t get you out of my head; in even more when I found out you were gay.. Your voice was repeating in my head.” Aaron licks his lips and rubs the small scar on his abdomen; from the bullet that almost killed him. 

 

    “I was infuriated by you and attracted to you at the same time.” Sighs and looks at Robert; who’s smiling. Robert cupped his check and moved closer to Aaron. “Then I had to run that stupid to errand for Cain when all I wanted to was have a quiet drink at the pub.” Robert smiled and ran his nose against Aaron check. “Our first time; was...amazing.” Aaron looks at him; “shut up.” Robert scoffed; “It was; after that night I couldn’t get you out of mind.” Aaron smiles and blushes a bit; “Same here.”  

Robert sighed and rubbed Aaron arm; “so..let's celebrate our four year first kiss here and then later at the layby and the garage?” Aaron smiles and chuckled; “you are irresistible.” Robert got on top of Aaron; undoing his robe; “that’s why you love me.” kisses him while smiling; Aaron had wrapped his arms around his neck. 

  
  



End file.
